Pooh and Tino's Adventures of The Strawberry Shortcake Movie Sky's the Limit
Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake Movie Sky's the Limit is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Weekenders Mixed crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic879. It's a sequel of Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie. It will be on Google Drive or Dropbox in near future. Synopsis When Winnie the Pooh and Tino and their friends (along with Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Mickey Mouse and their friends) visited Berry Bitty City and Strawberry and her friends once again. But when Bowser's has a new plan to capture Pooh and Tino (and Get revenge on Strawberry), the town will conquered for good. It's up to Winnie the Pooh, Tino, Strawberry and the gang to find a way to stop Bowser (Along with his Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Megan, The Crime Empire, Harley Quinn and Team Rocket) from destroy their town or they must move and Pooh and Tino will surrender. Plot Strawberry Shortcake rides her scooter to visit the Berry Works with Pupcake in town. Upon arrival, Princess Berrykin announces that it is the beginning of Berry Picking time and everybody sings a song. After it ends, Strawberry makes an off-handed comment regarding what they would do if they should run out of the juice but everybody points out that without juice the city wouldn't have any power, then everybody would have to leave. She brushes this off however, then heads back to town. Meanwhile at the Cafe, Orange Blossom has gathered a few berrykins to build a fountain. Blueberry seems skeptical at first, wondering if the berrykins could build a working fountain but Orange instead rebuffs her by repeating what Blueberry once said. She then goes on to show them a drawing of her, Strawberry, and the fountain when Lemon tries to mention that someone might accidentally fall in, causing Raspberry to come up with a number of different ideas to use while the berrykins behind her try to run around to build these ideas. Inside the cafe now, Custard shows how she can run the blender but Strawberry doesn't approve or appreciate this sorta "show-off talent". Its then Mr. LongFace appears, having nothing better to do he decided to come by for a visit. Strawberry tries to get him to spill the beans regarding the next chapter of a story he reads at the Cafe but its no use. He'd rather talk about his family, rather then the chapter. While the two of them make small talk, problems arise at the fountain! Juice started to spew everywhere from all half-finished pipes! Strawberry is very horrified by this but the others don't seem to mind it and act as if the streams of juice are like sprinklers instead. Strawberry manages to cut the juice short and demands an explanation which everybody tries to give when a warning bell suddenly goes off. An approaching storm is coming and everybody must get to a safe place. As they head inside, Orange's drawing falls to the ground as the rain falls before carrying it up into the air. Being stuck in the cafe for the time being, all of the berry girls try to trick Mr. LongFace into revealing the next chapter but to no use. He distracts them by pointing out the storm has ended, but despite that the trouble has just begun. The Berry Works water supply is blocked by a big rock! Being held in place by a keystone! Princess Berrykin drives off in order to find more water. Strawberry and the others try to determine what to do about the rock. Even if they would move it, the riverbed beyond it would most likely ruin the town, due to too much water gathering. Plus, if the keystone was removed, the big rock would roll down the hill and flatten the entire town! Orange, not hearing this piece of info, rushes in and tries to push the keystone out, causing the rock to move slightly and rain debris on her. Strawberry decides the rock should be off limits in the mean time and they sit down nearby to wait for the berrykins. Soon evening arrives and no sign of the berrykins. Strawberry is about to look for them when the Princess arrives. She managed to locate a water source, but since its too far away everybody in the city is going to have to move... and they only have 2 days! No one is happy by these events, as the girls are expressing their sadness, Mr. LongFace appears and begins to tell them of the Great Geyser Stone. This stone is gold and will spurt water when placed in sunlight. Strawberry asks him if its real but he mentions its south of the city while the others try to pump him for more information and decide they must go after this stone in order to save Berry Bitty City! Strawberry then asks Mr. LongFace if he's seen this stone, and he does confirm it so Strawberry decides they should try to locate it and they all agree to leave the following morning. The next morning, Strawberry leaves Custard and Pupcake with the berrykins and says farewell to the Princess before she, the other girls, and Mr. LongFace leave. Soon unfortunately they come to a blocked pathway. Plum seems to crack a joke while posing dramatic, when Mr. LongFace insist they just need to keep going south. His compass has broken and he cannot use the sun to help him either, due to being far in so that the sun is covered by everything else. Orange suddenly gets an idea, but after what happened the day before with the rock she lacks the confidence to say or act upon it. Strawberry seems to notice and tries to convince her to share what she has learned when Orange mentions how a Banyabana Flower always points towards the sun, even when its hidden. Lucky for them, a Banyabana Flower is right there! Due to Orange knowing this, Strawberry decides to make her the leader as they continue. As the girls go on, Mr. Longface uses this time as advantage to review the previous weeks chapter, which leads the girls hoping he won't notice and go onto the next chapter. The only thing he doesn't notice however, is the inclined slope before him. He slides down the hill as the girls quickly think of s plan when Orange pulls out an oak leaf and everybody gets on. Except for Blueberry who does not like this plan one bit and she tries to convince them of the possibility that they could get hurt but they have no time to waste. Mr. LongFace is the only person who knows where the geyser stone is! Blueberry reluctantly joins... Slipping and sliding while avoiding obstacles they soon are launched into the air! Fortunately, they land on top of some daisies and Strawberry tries to check on everybody while Blueberry mentions how fun it was. Strawberry helps Mr. LongFace as he grabs his book and Strawberry insist they must be way off course by now. However, Mr. LongFace reassures her instead, stating that it couldn't be further from the truth but Strawberry doesn't know how that's possible. Her concerns are cut short when a herd of bunnies appear! Luckily many flowers fall along the bunnies' path so everybody makes a run for it across the tops of the flowers. Except fo Lemon who is very scared until Strawberry comes back to help her by holding her arm. Everybody seems to find it fun and soon even Lemon does also. As they reach the end of the flower field, the bunnies are catching up to them! When things look badly, its then Lemon gets an idea and tells everybody to run in place. The running causes the flower stems to twist, which makes the flower spin and take itself into the sky! The girls enjoy their momentary flight until seeing they're about to land in a next of bristling thistles! They manage to land safely, except for Raspberry and Mr. LongFace whose flowers get stuck on the top of the thistles! Mr. LongFace has no problem sliding down the stem with his book still in hand. Raspberry had to wiggle her way down past spiky thistles, to which Plum makes another, cute, harmless joke once more until Mr. LongFace remarks they are right on course. As they continue to travel, Mr. LongFace mentions they might have to settle down at their current spot as a new home, if they fail to locate the geyser stone. Strawberry, out of confusion gets him alone in order to ask for more information regarding it. After a few moments, he finally admits that its in a cavern of seven waterfalls. Strawberry asks for its location, when Mr. LongFace goes on to say that there's a cave just ahead of them. Its then they all head to said cave, only to be stopped by a deep canyon with no way to cross. The girls are upset to learn they will need to head back home while Mr. LongFace tries to cheer them up and tries to convince them they can just build a new Berry Bitty City. However this only ends up with Plum running from the group while crying, wanting to be alone. Strawberry tries to convince her not to be ashamed of crying and Plum confesses that while she always makes jokes, she loves the city very much and another one won't do. She refuses to let a replacement take the towns place. This convinces the others to put more into finding the geyser stone and they continue along their way. They use a vine to try and use it as a bridge but all of their pulling is only in vain. Mr. LongFace comments that it may be too much for the girls to handle, causing them to insist otherwise as Lemon begins to braid some reeds together to make a stronger rope. They manage to attach it to a branch and pull it down, allowing them to cross. But Mr. LongFace tries to stop them from crossing and they begin to head over one by one. Raspberry accidentally looks down however but Lemon quickly grabs her hand to help her cross. Mr. LongFace tries to keep them from crossing, but Strawberry won't take no for an answer and practically drags him across. Once they get inside the cave the girls note a lack of waterfalls and geyser stone. Mr. LongFace tries to say it was probably thieves but Orange spots a glittering stone in a pool of light! As they go to get it, he tries to confess that he was lying but the girls instead praise him for all of the help. So quickly they grab it and head outside to test it but Mr. LongFace stops them and mentions its too late now since the sun has already set. So they have to wait until morning, though Blueberry tries to test this anyway, with the last bit of sun possible but it's indeed too late. Mr. LongFace once again tries to speak but can't find the words and remains silent. So the girls camp out while snacking on marshmallows around a campfire. Mr. LongFace meanwhile chews on some leaves as Strawberry and the others try to convince him to join them and finally read the final chapter of his book. Since campfires are great for stories. Mr. LongFace though, claims to be tired and slinks off to get a good nights sleep. While disappointed, the girls respect his wishes and soon turn in also. While they are sleeping later that evening, Mr. LongFace steals the stone from Strawberry and was intending to throw it into the canyon but when he does it lands on a ledge. He tries to knock it down with his cane, losing his hat in the process and tries to get it back only to lose his book! While trying to keep it from falling also, he himself falls onto the ledge! The girls hear him and quickly approach, they ask Mr. LongFace how he and the stone got there and he tries to spin a tale of the thief. But not all of them are convinced. At any rate they must get both him and the stone back up there when Raspberry gets an idea. She dismisses it though, calling it silly when Strawberry and the rest implore and ask her to share it anyway since nobody else had any good ideas. They also convince her that they'll still like her, even if the idea isn't good. Raspberry then explains that they can use the rope to lower one of them down while the others keep hold of the other end, above the ledge. Strawberry manages to grab hold of the stone but while she is being pulled up the ledge Mr. LongFace is on, begins to crumble! He falls but manages to grab a root nearby. Strawberry has them lower her but its no use until Raspberry ties the end of the rope around her waist and has the others hold onto her feet, in order to lower her as far as they can in order to get Strawberry closer to Mr. LongFace. Strawberry manages to grab him with her free hand but as they pull them up, his weight becomes too much for one hand and Strawberry quickly determines what to do but there's nothing to consider and she drops the stone, using her other hand to pull up Mr. LongFace. Once they are both pulled up Mr. LongFace expresses a lot of gratitude for Strawberry and the others for saving his life. But the others mourn the loss of the geyser stone and soon Strawberry breaks down in tears over the choice she had to make, and for putting her friends in danger. Plum tries to comfort her when Mr. LongFace's book falls from his vest. Blueberry catches it, and mentions its a cook book! Not a special story of his relatives, as he so claimed. Strawberry calls him out on this and he burst into tears while explaining that he made everything up. He has no family and the stone they found was fake gold. He admits to only trying to cheer everyone up so he made the story up about the stone. Everyone is disappointed, but Strawberry blames herself for the whole thing. The very next day, the girls return home where the Berrykins consider them heroes. Mr. LongFace mopes behind them, while Strawberry breaks the news about the stone to them and they all go to pack up. Helping at Orange's store, Blueberry finds Banyabana seeds on the shelf which reminds Orange about the adventure. Over at Sweet Beats Studio, Raspberry cheers up a gloomy Plum with her "thistle dance" from earlier. Strawberry goes over pictures on the walls of her Cafe. As everyone begins to head to their new home, Blueberry notices Orange's drawing from earlier against a tree. Seeing the colors muted by the rain she gains an idea! Mapping out her plan, she then explains it to them, one group will lasso the keystone holding the rock in place, while the second group will use a net to deflect the rock into a nearby ravine. Everyone likes this idea, except for Strawberry, whose confidence has been shattered by their failed quest. While they try to prepare, she tries to convince them to not bother, considering how risky it is. But the others keep saying what she told them much earlier on in the movie. She mentions having let them down but they all point out she helped them during their trip. But still this does not convince her and she points out that they'd need a lot more help to pull off this plan. So Blueberry tells her to ask the Berrykins. Strawberry thinks they won't take another risk but Orange mentions if Strawberry asks they will listen. When Strawberry begins to wonder this, Raspberry tells her forwardly that Strawberry's talent happens to be motivation. And everybody once again refers to examples from the trip. With that in mind, Strawberry decides to put her faith into them, as they do her and asks the berrykins. The girls continue to prepare, making rope, sewing up fabric for the net, while Strawberry and the Berrykins find a suitable fallen branch. Soon almost everything is in place, but Strawberry notices Mr. LongFace sulking, so she tries to get him involved. Only for it to be accidentally thwarted by Blueberry, leading him to go sulk once more. They don't have the time to worry about him and Blueberry's group successfully pulls out the keystone and the rock goes rolling down the riverbed. Strawberry's group holds onto the rope until just the right time but when they release it the end of the rope gets caught against a tree, by its knot. With the rock threatening to just break through the net, Strawberry tries to reach the bow only to notice its too high. With Mr. LongFace's help, Strawberry manages to reach it by using his book to hit it repeatedly until it comes free. The book is accidentally destroyed while the ropes loosen up and the net acts like a slingshot. Which makes the rock land into a puddle of mud. The water begins to flow and the Berry Works starts up once more and everybody begins to rejoice. After sometime, Strawberry throws a party at the cafe with a special gift for Mr. LongFace, she explains that if he hadn't taken them on the quest they never would have figured out how to move the rock. However he feels as though he shouldn't be forgiven so easily but Strawberry believes that everybody deserves a second chance and gives him a blank book to write his stories in. She and the other girls welcome him home. A little while later, both Blueberry and Raspberry present Orange with the fountain, finished. They have nicknamed it "The Great Geyser Fountain". It shows to work fine until juice begins to gush everywhere! Strawberry doesn't appreciate the chaos there, and goes to stop it until a happy Raspberry manages to convince her otherwise, and she joins in on them celebrating anyway as the movie ends. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, Iago, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Megan, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Team Rocket will guest star appearance in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, Megan, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be responsible for the cost of Berry Bitty City. * The storyline will continued in Winnie the Pooh, Weekenders and Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Epic films Category:Travel Films Category:Magic films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Upcoming films